Wake Of The Dead: A Walking Dead Spinoff
by TheBestWriterIsAndrewDavid
Summary: Wake Of The Dead is a spin of the hit TV series, The Walking Dead, and it features my character, Nathan Payne, a teenager who must survive the apocalypse, who eventually stumbles upon Rick Grimes, and the group at the Prison. Review and Favorite!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, just to let you all know, this is my first FanFiction, and it certainly won't be my last. I am planning to write this series for a while. Eventually, Nathan will come across Rick Grimes, and the rest of the group at the prison. I don't want to give too much away, so with that said, enjoy!**

PROLOGUE: When It All Goes Down

"C'mon, Nate, run faster!" David Payne shouts at his son from the top of the twelve foot tall fence in the night sky, his only source of light being the lit torch in his right hand.

Nathan Payne scrambles after his father from down below, he could hear the noise of the roaming dead close by. _**Walkers, **_he thinks as he bolts, _**they're close by, I can feel it.**_ He is nearly blind by the lack of light, and he runs straight into the tall, massive chain link fence, and he falls on the floor. He can see the torch in his dad's hand. It was his _**only **_source of light.

The sound of his father's voice kept him going, and Nathan stood back up, and he began to climb the fence, which wobbled back and forth whenever he moved. He made it about a foot in the air, when a Walker grabs his right ankle.

Nathan lets out a high pitched squeak, which disappointed him because he was a seventeen year old teenage boy, who was supposed to have a deep, low voice, and whenever he screamed, he made it sound low, and intimidating. But this time, he was _**really **_scared, and he couldn't help but let out his true scream.

"Nate, buddy, are you alright?" David asks his father through his son's screams for life.

"Da-da-dad!" Nathan bellows, eventually letting the words leave his dry mouth, "help me, one of them has my leg!"

"Hang on!" David shouts back at his only surviving child, "I'm coming, stay with me!"

Nathan listened to his father, which was not unexpected. He kicks the flesh-eating monster off of him; it stumbles back, falls over, and continues to moan. Nathan listened as it hit twigs on the ground, and stands back up.

"Dad!" Nathan shouts upward at his father, angrily, "where the _**fuck **_are you?!"

The breath was taken out of Nathan's chest just as his father lands on the ground, his hunting boots landing only a few inches from Nathan's head. The light from the torch became more and more help to him, as he backed up into the fence, his body full of adrenaline, fear, and anger.

David lands on the dirt trail, and the Walker that fell down manages to stand back up, and it lunges at him.

Without thinking, David takes out the machete that is hanging on his belt, grabs the walking corpse by the shoulder, and slams it into a nearby oak tree. He then impales his mini-sword through the Walkers' right eye socket, and its moaning stops. The _**now **_lifeless body falls heavily to the floor. David then goes back to his petrified son, and helps him up.

"Climb! Climb! **Climb!" **David shouts and lifts his son up, and over the fence.

Once Nathan makes it over the fence, David shines his—now small, and pathetic—fire lit torch over by the fence. The light almost makes no difference to his vision. He sees that Nathan is on the other side, limping on his left angle.

David puts his foot up on the fence, when he hears the moaning of the dead behind him.

He whips around, and shines his torch at the noise. In one instant, it was pitch black, the next, it is full of Walkers just as he shines the light over it.

"Holy Shit!" David yells, and drops the torch, making the fire smaller and smaller by the second. This calls for Jurassic measures.

David pulls out the Glock 11mm handgun that he kept inside his coat, and he fires on the crowd of corpses. Loud booms fill the sky, as if they were part of The Hunger Games.

"Dad!" Nathan screams, and runs to the fence. The torch goes out, and all the light that he sees is flashes from the end of his father's gun. Then, all of a sudden, everything goes silent.

Nathan gets closer to the fence, but is pushed back by the force; David is up against the fence, as if he was _**pushed**_. Two walkers then come around each of his shoulders, and take a huge chunk out of each of his shoulders. Blood spurs everywhere, and Nathan's heart begins racing.

He has never killed a Walker before, and now, two of them were consuming his father.

"Dad!" He bellows at his injured father, "Dad!" He knew it was no use, he was a goner. Once you're bit, you're gone.

"Nathan!" David answers his son in a weak, injured voice, "run. Run, and do not stop until you see light, okay? Take the gun." David slides the handgun under the fence. Nathan feels around on the ground for it, and he eventually finds it, and he grips it in his sweaty hands. "I want you to live, live your life, okay? Don't make me die for nothing, okay? I love you, Nate."

The tears were pouring down both Nathan's, and David's faces. Those were his father's final words other than screams of pain and agony. A single gunshot goes off, and his screams stop.

"I love you too, Dad." Nathan says after he shoots his father. He knows he cannot hear him, but it felt right to say it otherwise.

Nathan wipes the dried blood and tears from his eyes, turns the opposite way, slips the gun into his pocket, and runs. He hits a couple of trees during the night, but nothing that hasn't happened before. That night was the first night that Nathan Payne had spent alone in his _**entire **_life, and it wasn't going to be his last.

He wasn't going to stop until he found other survivors of this shit world.

**So what did you think? Keep in mind that this is my first FanFiction, and this is more of an opening, than a chapter, but I thought that I should give Nathan Payne a backstory that will relate to some of the other survivors. This story takes place during the TV series, and in particular, right after episode 4x04 "Indifference." Just a reminder, I am planning to write this series for a while, so please review and favorite, and don't feel afraid to be honest with me, I won't my readers to enjoy my writing, so any feedback, ideas, or anything else is accepted!**

**I will update as soon as possible!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**Andrew David**


	2. Chapter One: Finding Himself

**I know this chapter was a little slow, and I apologize to everyone, and I hope that they will not stop reading it. I am just trying to develop the character that is Nathan Payne. this is a shorter chapter, and it mostly revolves around Nathan and how he plans to survive the apocalypse. With that being said, ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two COMING SOON!**

**I don't own anything!**

CHAPTER ONE: Finding Himself

Nathan wakes up the next morning to find himself sitting against a dark tree, in the middle of a mucky forest. He was hopeless, he had no food, no water, and the only weapon he had on him was the Glock 11mm handgun that his father had given to him before he died. The handgun only had three bullets left.

The first thought that crosses Nathan's mind is, _**was it a dream?**_ He scans around and searches for his father, but his memory beats it to him, and he remembers that his father had died last night.

_**What am I supposed to do?**_ Nathan asks himself in his head. _**I'm only seventeen years old; I couldn't survive the normal world, let alone survive it now that it has been taken over by Walkers.**_ Nathan shivers, and is shocked at the sight of seeing his own breath, it must have dropped at least ten degrees during the night, and all he had was a red Eminem hoodie that had the front pockets ripped out.

He couldn't make out the time, but judging by the position of the sun, he was guessing that it was somewhere between seven-thirty, and eight-thirty in the morning.

While standing up, and leaning against the tree that he slept against, he thinks of what to do. The right side of his head, and his right leg were aching of pain from the fall he took last night. The first thing that comes to his tiny mind is _**suicide**_. Painless, all he had to do was have the balls to put his gun to head, and pull the trigger, and he wouldn't have to worry about surviving the fucked up scenario that was now human life. Even better, he would die knowing that he wouldn't turn into a Walker.

But then he thinks of his father, and his final words to him.

"_**I want you to live. Live your life, okay? Don't make me die for nothing, okay? I love you, Nate.**_

"I love you too, Dad," Nathan mumbles to himself, as he lowers the gun from his temple.

His father was right, Nathan wasn't going to kill himself, and make his father die for nothing, he thinks as he slips the handgun back into the side of his pants. Safety on.

Nathan grabs his pack, which was lying on the ground next to him, and he begins to hike South. He can tell which way direction he is walking by looking at the position of the Sun; it rises in the East, and sets in the West.

Just as the thought of leaving his father dismisses his head, his brain suddenly turns to food. He was _**starving.**_ He hadn't eaten since early yesterday morning.

_**Food, **_Nathan thinks, _**where do I find food now? An abandoned grocery store? No fucking way, it has to be overrun by now. **_As he says that to himself, his stomach begins to growl louder, and louder by the second. He had maybe a week that he could survive without eating, but that is it.

Nathan hikes up a large hill, the weight on his pack pushing him back within every step he takes. Once at the top, he kills a lurking Walker by knocking its brains out with a large stick that lay nearby on the forest floor. _**Don't use the bullets, it'll only attract more of these fuckers. **_

Nathan hikes over the top of the hill, and is relieved at what lies in front of him, an abandoned ShopRite Grocery Store, and it was not overrun by the flesh-eating beasts.

_**Food, **_Nathan thinks, and moves forward towards the store.

**Well, what did you guys think? Just a little sneak peek for you, Chapter Two will have some action in it, and it will feature characters from the TV series, and it will be a big step up in my story. I am actually very proud of what I have done so far, and I plan to take it way out. I may not update right away, because I am currently working on two other FanFiction stories for ABC's Castle, and Disney Channel's Liv and Maddie, but I will do my best, I promise. Review, and Favorite.**

**I don't own anything!**


End file.
